


Mr. Ringmaster

by kokorosan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Angst, Clown Jean Kirstein, Fluff, Knife Thrower Eren Yeager, Lion Tamer Levi, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ringmaster Erwin Smith, Showgirl Annie Leonhart, Showgirl Historia Reiss, Showgirl Mikasa Ackerman, Showgirl Petra Ral, Showgirl Sasha Blouse, Showgirl Ymir, Smut, Ticket Man Connie Springer, Tightrope Walker Hange Zoë, Tightrope Walker Mike Zacharias, Trapeze Artist Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorosan/pseuds/kokorosan
Summary: Levi had been living on the streets for going-on four years. After seeing a large circus tent pitched just to the side of his usual hangout areas, he becomes oddly intrigued with the idea of visiting, and suddenly, he's faced with the decision of running away with the circus, or continuing his miserable life alone in the streets.





	1. Chapter One - Mr. Smith's Miracle Circus

The stupid colourful tent in front of Levi’s main quarters had been pitched for far too long. It attracted so much unwanted attention, crowds perpetually forming and circling around the damn thing like it was some kind of sacred space. The number of people who would pass by Levi on a daily basis had doubled, maybe even tripled since it’s stupid appearance, and whilst that meant that more change would be thrown into his usually empty cup, it also meant that more idiots would throw more shitty comments and remarks about his state of living.

 

Levi had never really had a home, after all. 

 

His parents had died in some unknown traffic accident whilst he was young, barely even five or six, and after being taken into the custody of his uncle Kenny, things had turned sour. He’d never seen his uncle as a father figure in the slightest. The stench of alcohol on his guardian’s breath was forever prominent, and Levi was almost certain, by the time that he was a teenager, than the old man had never gone a day without drinking. He was beginning to wonder how much of his life the fucker could even remember.

 

Since he was very little, Levi had had to fend for himself, cooking his own meals, walking to school alone, forever weary of people incase they were to find out the truth of his missing parents and his perpetuate unhappiness.

 

It wasn’t until the boy was around fifteen or sixteen that he began to devise his plan to leave home. He had been neglected so heavily, so much so that he felt nothing on the day of his disappearance. So much so that his drunk old bastard of an uncle had barely noticed when Levi had left home at such a tender age.

 

He’d wandered far considering he was all alone, barely any supplies on his shoulders other than the wad of cash he knew Kenny kept behind the sofa cushions and his trusty pocket knife. He’d used a small amount of change to catch a bus, sitting on the damn thing for a solid four or five hours before he had decided he was finally too far away for anybody to easily find him. He never wanted to go back to Kenny, and he knew that he’d have to go into care for the next two years if anybody noticed how badly he had been treated.

 

The first thing on his agenda was a haircut. Something that would change his appearance enough to be unrecognisable, even with such a distinguishable face. It had been a quick cut and shave, a change from the hair that had grown long enough to just pass his shoulders. He figured it would be good enough for now, until he could afford something better, maybe a change of colour or a perm of sorts.   
  


Though, it turned out that he never really had to change much. Nobody had even bothered looking for him. Here Levi was, four years later, still no home upon his shoulders, barely scraping by with the money that kind strangers would pass by to him as they walked by. His hair had grown long again, though his previous undercut had made the strands sit at strange lengths by his neck. 

 

He’d been sleeping in the bitter cold for quite some time now, too, though a young girl had been nice enough to gift him a blanket a couple years back after she had seen him shivering alone one night. It managed to keep his ass from freezing off during the bitter winters, and kept him cozy during lonely nights.

 

It was fairly late in the evening, Levi noticed as he looked up at the sky, his nose wrinkling at the cold spring air. After a solid week of this ongoing circus, it was easy enough to identify that the show was about to start. People situated by the dozens around the tent, rows and lines at ticket booths as children giggled excitedly around their parents feet.

 

How Levi wished he could experience the happiness that those children were feeling. He watched intently as a little girl ran by, a large wad of cotton candy held tightly between her tiny hands. He watched her smile as she looked back to her parents, giggling happily before continuing to run in the direction of the tent.

 

Maybe, somehow, Levi could save enough money up to buy a ticket for himself. He had never seen the appeal of this circus nonsense, the idiotic clowns and the stupid flame tricks that had surely killed a person or two. Though, after a week of so many happy faces and smiles passing by, and wishing so very much to be in their position, his interest had started to pique. 

 

He looked down at his cup of change, the one that he kept by his side as he watched the world go by. It was half full of copper coins, maybe just enough for the man to get himself a nice meal tonight, though he knew just as well as anybody else that he couldn’t afford a fifteen dollar ticket when his food would barely cost a dollar.

 

Levi sighed. Never, had he longer for money this much. He’d always been satisfied with his nightly can of beans and his lack of much else, never wishing for more. He was merely thankful that he had escaped the idiocy of his so called ‘family’, though now, after seeing the bright lights and the garish text that read ‘Mr. Smith’s Miracle Circus’ above the pitched tent, his frustration was forefront in his mind.

 

Still, though, Levi packed his things away for the evening, shoveling his loose change into his tattered pockets and lifting himself from the ground, his filthy blanket looking lonely on the floor before he swiped it up, wrapping it around his shoulders. He could hear a loud cheering arise from the tent, confirming the nightly show had started.

 

If Levi squinted, he was sure he could see spotlights around the edges of the thin tent material, colourful lights just barely bright enough to shine through to the other side. Seeing these alone had his heart beating faster. Every night before this had been the same, though it wasn’t until today that his heart had began begging him to get a closer look.

 

He shook his head, quickly grabbing his cup and shuffling along the pathway behind the abandoned building that he frequented tiredly. He’d set up camp a little closer to the tent tonight, he promised himself, just to see the spotlights and hear the music that would blare throughout the streets until later that night.

 

Levi wasn’t usually a jealous person, though as he laid his blanket down by a nearby brick wall, hidden by some overgrown shrubbery, he couldn’t help but envy everybody inside that forsaken circus for being so goddamn happy and enthusiastic. He could hear every cheer and clap, every excited yell and giddy giggle. It made his chest tighten with pain at the thought that maybe, if his parents hadn’t left him so early, he could have the same kind of happiness and excitement running through his very own body.

 

Levi didn’t realise how longingly he was staring at the tent until a soft voice up, confident and cheery, yet soft and calming all at once.

 

“Mesmerising, isn’t it?” The voice spoke, causing Levi to turn his head quickly, grey eyes meeting chocolate brown pupils that shone happily behind thick-rimmed spectacles. He was taken aback for a second, though he gave a soft laugh as his eyes skimmed over the features of the woman before him.

 

She seemed strange, her hair, browny-redish locks tied back into a neat ponytail, though feathers of all shapes and colours stuck from her head, looking odd compared to the dull scenery just behind her. Her outfit looked odd too, a colourful tutu made of matching feathers and bright coloured mesh, whilst the top half of her body donned a large jacket, obviously too big and probably borrowed from somebody else.

 

It was obvious where she had just come from. And for this reason alone, Levi decided that he wouldn’t mind speaking to her, even if it was just small meaningless conversation.

 

“I guess,” Levi muttered out an answer as the woman before him took a seat down next to him, plonking her ass right atop his blanket. He tutted, though the woman merely smiled, leaning her head back against the brick wall behind the two of them.

 

“Here,” She smiled happily as she fished around in her large coat pocket, tugging out a crumpled twenty dollar bill. She passed it over to Levi who graciously took it with a small smile and a quiet ‘Thank you.’ He could already imagine himself holding tightly onto his circus ticket with the mesely twenty dollar bill. Sat upon the large audience of the circus, watching the dazzling lights shining from the ceiling above.

 

It was odd how quickly his opinions had changed. How he longed to be among that audience.

 

“I saw you on the street before, but I’m not allowed out of the tent grounds during practise. Thought I’d stop by and see you now, since my act is already over,” She explained, fingers playing daintily with the ends of her garish tutu. Levi watched her intently, chewing at his bottom lip anxiously.

 

“So you work there?” Levi asked calmly, catching the woman’s soft, brown eyes for a small moment, watching the way her pupils shone at the question. She nodded.

 

“Been with them since I was around sixteen. They’re basically my family,” The woman nodded her head over to the tent to punctuate her sentence and Levi smiled to himself. He’d always wondered what it would feel like to have a real family. To have real people who genuinely cared for you, who genuinely wanted to help, people who really mattered.

 

The short man let his eyes gaze across the woman’s strange outfit again before giving her a questioning look. “So, um.. W hat’s your act?” He asked quietly, voice still as bitter as usual, no matter how much he tried to mask it.

 

“Tightrope walking,” She spoke as if it were the most casual act in existence, though it perked Levi’s interest greatly as images of the very woman before him dangerously performing among a thin rope passed through his mind. He’d been so mesmerised by his own thoughts, he had barely heard the woman speak up again, her voice so sickly sweet and happy, it was hard to believe somebody could be this cheerful.

 

“Why don’t you come watch the next show? You seem interested,” She asked, bumping Levi’s shoulder with her own, seemingly not bothered by the fact that his jacket was covered from top to bottom in filth and mud. Levi laughed, shaking his head as his fingers played lightly with the crusting dirt along the hem of his clothing.

 

“I don’t know if you noticed, four-eyes, but I’m not exactly in the best financial state. Can’t be spending money willy-nilly on circus tickets when it could go towards my next meal,” He stated bitterly, glancing at the money that he held tightly inside his fist. He could buy a ticket. Fifteen dollars. Five dollars for food was still plenty, considering his favourite meal would only cost half a dollar. He was genuinely considering wasting his precious cash on this stupid, shitty circus.

 

“On the house, silly. I wouldn’t make you pay for it.” She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. “Just tell Mr. Ticket Man Connie that ol’ Hange sent ya,” She giggled.

 

Levi’s eyes widened. He looked up at the woman, who he guessed was named Hange, with delight, a feeling he hadn’t felt since he was very little. A genuine smile graced his face, though he tried his best to straighten his lips, pressing them together to contain his excitement.

 

“You’re sure?” He asked cautiously.

 

“Very sure,” Hange confirmed, though she stood up as she noticed a loud cheer from the tent just a little walk away from them. “Time’s ticking on, I gotta be there for the finale. If you come along tomorrow, please, come see us backstage. I’m sure Mr. Smith would love to speak to you, sir,” She looked over at Levi, grinning widely.

 

“Call me Levi,” The man gave a tiny smile back, more of a curl of the lip rather than a grin, though Hange took it gratefully, straightening out her feathery skirt and unzipping her oversized jacket, revealing her performing outfit just underneath, peter-pan collar hung delicately over a tight, black leotard. 

 

She tugged her jacket off and swung it around her arm, giving a small wave before she turned back. “Goodbye, Levi!” She called out as she skipped away happily, her colourful tutu bouncing as she ran. She seemed so sweet. Heck, if everybody at the damn circus were all so lovely, Levi definitely wouldn’t have minded meeting them. Even if it meant he couldn’t see them again after their travelling continued.

 

It would be good to make some friends, after all. The last time Levi had had a friend was eons ago, whilst he was still in school, and friendships had never lasted, considering how secretive Levi had always been around people, especially when it came to speaking of home life and parents, though, finally, he felt like those secretive chains had been lifted a little.

 

It was decided, he confirmed in his mind. Tomorrow night.

 

He would visit Mr. Smith’s Micale Circus.


	2. Chapter Two - A Ticket to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some contemplation, Levi had decided to visit the circus he so wished he could, and came face to face with an entire new world of colour and interesting looking characters that had him wondering how the hell he'd never visited somewhere like this before.

“Hello, sir!” A smiling face greeted Levi as he cautiously approached the ticket booth situated just in front of the large circus tent. His stomach had been bubbling with excitement almost all morning, and now, just as afternoon was falling, his giddiness had only just settled. He’d never been so enthusiastic about anything in his life. “Fifteen dollars for a ticket, sir,” The cheery man spoke out. If Levi’s memory served to be correct, this man would be Connie, the one Hange had mentioned just yesterday.

 

He seemed the fit the whole circus aesthetic fairly well, vertically striped suit, sharp and crisp against his bright red shirt, and a neatly tied bowtie between the two opposing sides of his collar. What he seemed to lack of in hair was made up heavily by the gourdy outfit he wore, and despite its loud appearance, Connie was seemingly wearing it with pride.

 

“Uh, actually, I was told by Hange to come along today. She said she’d get me a ticket on the house?” Levi mumbled out, fidgeting with his fingers unknowingly, though the man before him merely smiled, rummaging around in his tiny booth for a moment before pulling out a small piece of yellow card, the word ‘Ticket’ printed upon it in large bold letters.

 

He handed the card to Levi with a knowing smile, and he took it graciously, wishing to god that his fingernails hadn’t been so filthy. If he had had more time in advance, he would have found himself a place to clean up, though he was short on time and his nerves had had him pacing around for a good few hours earlier.

 

“Enjoy the show, Mr. Levi, Sir!” Connie called out as Levi shuffled awkwardly along to the entrance of the tent. He assumed that the man had learned his name from Hange, and it had him wondering how many damn people she had told of his arrival today. He hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t be called out from the audience for any silly clownish tricks, though he was sure that Hange would know better than to call out on a socially inept, anxious mess of a person such as himself.

 

As Levi stepped through the entrance of the tent, his breath caught in his throat. The area was jam packed full of people, seated on benches and chairs around a large cordoned-off area that Levi assumed was where the performance would take place. There was a loud chatter amongst the audience as they waited excitedly for the first act, and whilst it gave Levi a little anxiety being around so many people, he pushed it to the back of his mind, shuffling along the back row until he found a lonesome seat, hidden away from the sight of the main performers.

 

Levi breathed in. He took in the atmosphere before him. The high ceilings and their flashing lights, the same ones that he would peer at from the outside of the tent, the ribbons and banners donned above wooden pillars that kept the structure stable, the scent of sweet candy and foods that made his mouth water, and whilst he wanted so very badly to try some of the cotton candy, he was afraid he couldn’t afford it.

 

A soft, cheery voice was heard through a pair of speakers just upon the ceiling. Levi recognised it to be Hange’s almost instantly. He smiled. “Ladies and Gentlemen. The show will begin shortly. Please sit back, relax and have a wonderful time!” Her voice as sweet as ever, Levi could imagine her smiling face as she spoke the words, jolly, rosy cheeks and her silly little outfit.

 

Levi’s heart stopped for a split second as the lights upon the ceiling dimmed and the crowd began to cheer. His breathing quickened with excitement, though he tried to calm himself, hands a little shaky. It wasn’t every day he got to experience something like this after all.

 

A low drone sound began to play from the speakers, quickly accompanied by some higher pitched brass instruments, and girls of many heights and sizes began to shuffle into position across the circular stage, their outfits almost brighter, if not on par with Hange’s garish performance look. Their heads donned colourful feathers, much like Hange’s had, though their hairstyles seemed to be different for each girl, some with high buns and neatly tucked away hair, whilst some had let their loose locks flow at around shoulder length.

 

Levi’s eyes darted between each girl, not knowing where to look, each donning their own unique colour, though his eyes settled upon one of the shortest, her soft ginger-blonde hair sitting at bob length, though her fringe had been tucked in neatly behind her ear. As the lights began to shine again, and the music switched from a low drumroll to some fancy old fashioned instrumental, the girls began to dance, their sequined leotards catching the light with every twist and turn of their bodies.

 

It was mesmerising, Levi thought, watching the girls move in perfect sync with the music, their feathered heads bobbing in time with the beat of the instruments. He looked around for a moment, watching the children just a few rows before him clapping in time with the music, grins plastered across their faces, and he smiled at the thought that they were enjoying themselves so much.

 

The song concluded shortly, and the girls waved around at the audience for a moment before swiftly exiting the stage, leaving it empty and ready for whoever else were to don it next. A few seconds passed before a tall, blond man stepped up to the empty circle, his long, red coat trailing down to the backs of his knees.

 

“Welcome to Mr. Smith’s Miracle Circus!” The man grinned, bowing as children and adults alike roared with applause and cheer. He adjusted his tie as he straightened up again, teeth flashing a gorgeous smile that had Levi’s heart pounding at a rapid pace. “My name is Mr. Smith, and this is my circus,” The blond’s voice was joyful, warm, though had a soft, deep undertone, one that sounded perfect upon the circus tent speakers.

 

“Now, I’d like to introduce the first act of this evening. He’s only been with us for a couple months, but he’s been working extremely hard, and he’s extremely talented at what he does,” Mr. Smith gave another wide smile as a smaller boy shuffled up alongside him, seemingly timid and nervous about performing, though the tall blond wrapped a large arm around his shoulder, seeming to whisper a couple words to the boy before he nodded and smiled. “Please, give a warm welcome to Eren!”

 

The crowd erupted with applause and cheer again, and even Levi found himself giving a couple soft claps as he watched Mr. Smith exit the stage, lights dimming further as the boy, Eren, seemingly set up his act. Soft noise began to build up, the people around Levi chatting excitedly during the short moments of darkness, and whilst the build up of the act was filling Levi with utter exhilaration, little pangs of anxiety filled his chest. He didn’t exactly know what to expect, though he had little time to think about it, as the lights blared their usual bright colours and the dramatic music began to play.

 

Eren stood at the middle of the stage, his hands raised towards the ceiling, holding four knives between his thin fingers. Levi let out an audible gasp at the sight, chewing at his bottom lip, anxieties running wild through his head at the thought of one of those pointy objects slipping and hitting somebody, though the boy upon the stage merely grinned, waving at the audience with his knived fingers before turning towards his left, where a girl had rushed up into the circle, smiling wide and giving a quick curtsey.

 

Levi quickly realised that she had been one of the showgirls from not too long ago, her bright Red leotard covered in the sparkles and sequins that he had seen prior. Her short black hair swung by her shoulders as she hurried over to the prop at the center of the stage, pressing her back towards it and giving a firm nod.

 

Eren was quick with his movements, tying her to the prop as if it were nothing, arms held in place by straps and rope, and before Levi knew it, Eren had lined himself up, ready to throw his first knife. On pure instinct, Levi shielded his eyes, flinching as the metal object swiftly left Eren’s hand, though his soft grey eyes appeared once again as he heard the cheering and happy applauding. 

 

The girl gave a soft smile, almost as if she was sure he would never miss. To put so much trust into somebody like that, Levi thought it was absolutely absurd, though he continued to watch, and time and time again, Eren would hit his target, missing the girl by barely a hair each turn.

 

As the two of them left the stage, Levi couldn’t help but applaud them with all his might. He’d never seen two people work together in such perfect harmony before, and it had his chest tight with the wish that maybe one day he could see somebody else the way the girl seemed to see Eren.

 

The dramatic music that had accompanied Eren’s act suddenly fell silent in favour of a more jolly, exciting tune. Levi heard the audience’s signature cheer, though he couldn’t see anybody upon stage until he craned his neck, seeing a small, blond boy upon a platform by the highest point of the tent, his small body covered in colourful bows and flowers, baby blue shirt tight fitting against his frame.

 

He give a nervous wave to the crowd, who clapped encouragingly as he began to tie wires and strings to the harness over his clothing. Levi swirled his lengthy hair between his fingers with anticipation, hand coming to cover his mouth when the boy finally leaped off the platform, hands reaching out to grip onto the wooden swing just above him. Landing his jump with perfection and ease, the crowd began to roar with applause. 

 

Maybe Levi was imagining it, but he swore he could see a modest blush upon the boy’s cheeks, which only made him clap harder, gasping with delight as the boy did somersaults and backflips aplenty, his short ponytail bobbing up and down with each leaping movement he made.

 

The blond boy seemed to be a fan favorite, Levi could tell, both adults and children alike pressing their hands together in time with the music as the boy’s long legs reached around the back of one of the hanging swings, seating him in the most perfect split Levi had ever seen.

 

The boy’s act concluded shortly, leaving his face drenched with sweat, though his grin spoke paragraphs, novels about how much he enjoyed performing. He gave a shy bow before he was lowered to the ground and escorted off stage by a smiling Mr. Smith, who then hopped upon the stage once more, presumedly to announce another act, though Levi couldn’t focus on his words, his adrenaline and happiness washing over his small body.

 

“Give another lovely round of applause for our trapeze artist, Mr. Armin Arlert!” Of course, the crowd, without fail, gave their loudest cheer yet. Mr. Smith looked extremely pleased. Levi thought back to what Hange had said just yesterday, about the blond man, and how he had ‘puller her out of the shit’ per say. Had most of these performers come from poor backgrounds? Had most of these performers been given a new hope by Mr. Smith as Hange had?

 

If so, gosh, Mr. Smith was a kind soul.

 

Levi’s thoughts were cut short by the blond’s calming voice. “Now, I’d like to welcome a lovely girl and a handsome man,” Mr. Smith gave a wink and the crowd chuckled, “to the stage. Both of them have been by my side since the very beginning, only seven years ago, and both of them, I could devote my entire life to. Please give it up for Hange and Mike, our extremely talented tightrope walkers!”

 

Levi’s heart jumped. Hange’s performance. This, he was looking forward to indeed. He’d like to think that he could make a friend out of her, and what better way in getting to know her than watching what she does every single day. As she walked out, Levi cheered louder than he ever had before, even a little smile gracing his lips as he noticed her looking around at the seats, her face lighting up as she spotted Levi’s odd length hair and cold eyes. She gave him a little wave and a grin before she ran across stage towards a ladder that lead to a higher point of the tent, the other man, supposedly Mike, shuffling along the other side of the stage, an opposing ladder standing tall upon his side.

 

An odd sounding dance track began to play, and instantly, Levi knew the music was Hange’s work as she snickered to herself, cracking her knuckles before ridding herself of her glasses and straightening her tutu out. Mike, on the other hand, gave a small laugh, eyeing Hange for a moment, before stretching his legs quickly, the rainbow stripes dancing along them over his black leggings looking overly garish, a match to Hange, though Levi just assumed at this point, that this circus loved bright colours as much as children did.

 

An interested expression appeared upon Levi’s face as Hange finally pressed her bare foot along the first expanse of the tightrope. She lifted her arms, balance god like as she moved with grace, long legs moving ever so slowly. Upon the other side of the stage, Mike did the same, his strong legs able to keep him balanced well, and slowly but surely, the two of them met in the middle, Mike reaching out to Hange before she wrapped a leg around his waist, letting herself fall back and dangle upside down as Mike’s muscular arms held her tight.

 

The audience gasped, then yelled with delight as Mike let her legs go in favour of them hanging over his shoulders, her entire back pressed against the expanse of his torso as her bright red ponytail hung from her head. With a grin and a quick movement, she was back on her feet, crowd going utterly wild for her, and Levi seemed to be too, so in shock and so blown away by the performance that his grip on the seat he was in had tightened immensely.

 

He couldn’t take his eyes away, watching intently as Mike picked Hange’s smaller body up by the waist, hands on her ankles as she split her legs, both of them lying flat along Mike’s arms as he held her with ease. Again, Levi could see the trust that all of these performers had in each other. Eren and the showgirl, Mike and Hange, it seemed as though they would all give each other their lives if it came down to it, and Levi could feel his chest aching with the need for a family that could do the same for him.

 

It seemed Levi had found himself lost in thought again, as he was snapped back to reality with a roared cheer and Hange and Mike back on ground, the both of them giving a wave and in turn, a bow and a curtsey, before they walked themselves off stage. Levi only found himself wishing their act had lasted longer, and it seems the children and people around alike, as a little girl was overheard whining for the ‘silly glasses girl’ to come back. It made Levi chuckle.

 

The final act of the evening was closing in, and whilst Levi was wishing for it to never end, he wanted so very badly for it to be over, just so he could go and congratulate his newly found friend on such an impeccable performance, though he had managed to keep still as the signature circus clown appeared before him, short brown hair, face kinda shaped like a horse, though he seemed to be funny enough, and definitely a favourite amongst the children of the audience.

 

His bright red nose and cheery attitude had them laughing and giggling, and being the adult he was, Levi found himself more delighted by the others enjoying themselves rather than his own entertainment. He had come here to try and find a little bit of happiness in this shitty world, and, boy had he found it.

 

It was pretty late when the show had ended, and while children and adults funneled out of the busy tent hurriedly, Levi stayed in his seat for a short while, held up in a bit of a daze. It felt strange to feel so damn relaxed, totally unnatural and totally unreal, though Levi never pushed the feeling back, letting the happiness flow through him like some kind of idiot.

 

He could feel the presence of people behind him as they waddled out, though Levi paid no mind. He did snap out of his trance, however, when he heard loud footsteps and saw a bright red ponytail bobbing up and down with furious speed.

 

“Levi! Levi, Levi, Levi!” A chirpy voice called from his side and suddenly, Levi was engulfed between to arms and smothered by Hange’s frame, yelping as she squeezed him tight. 

 

“Hange, get the fu-” Levi stopped himself just short of the curse, remembering the people around him, though Hange only giggled and pulled away, giving her usual perky smile as she leaned forward excitedly, feet bouncing up and down on the floor underneath her.

 

“I’m so happy you came!” she grinned, “I told Mr. Smith about you yesterday and he wants you to come meet the family, please, please, you have to come meet them!” Her voice sounded so persuasive, so sugar coated and adorable that Levi was finding it hard to say no. No matter how many times he shook his head and insisted that no, he wasn’t worthy of a backstage pass and he was definitely not going to take advantage of the free beverages, Hange continued to persist.

 

In the end, she merely dragged him up from his chair and forced him to come along anyway, despite his disagreement. Still, despite said disagreement, Levi had almost certainly wanted to meet the people that somehow changed Hange’s life all those years ago, wanted to meet the amazing performers that had just changed his view on almost everything he’d ever known, he just didn’t know where to begin when it came to speaking to them.

 

Though he guessed he could rely on his friend to do most of the talking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long. Exam season, I've been trying to study a lot but I just couldn't resist adding a new chapter. I've been so excited to write recently, and this fic has all my creative juices flowing. Please comment if you enjoyed. <3


	3. Chapter Three - A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Mr. Smith and his miracle crew for the first time. Does he trust them enough to take Mr. Smith up on his overwhelmingly amazing offer, or does he drop his friendship with the new people in his life, unwilling for change?

Pushing through a bedazzled door that read ‘Employees Only’, Hange led Levi confidently, her grip on his arm tight and firm as she pulled him along. Levi couldn’t see her face from where he was tripping over his own shoes behind her, but still, he could imagine the stupid smile on her face as she led him down a small hallway.

 

“Where are we even going?” Levi asked, voice seemingly bitter and cocky, his usual facade, though honestly, he was quite nervous. He hadn’t had to make a good impression in a long time, so obviously, this would be a good time to grow used to it again.

 

“The break room.” Hange explained. “Everyone hangs out in there after the show. I can get one of the girls to get you a drink and then you can introduce yourself to everybody. Sound good?” She asked.

 

Levi nodded, running his sentences through his head momentarily, though he didn’t have all that much time, as he was suddenly being thrusted by the arm into a room full of unfamiliar faces, people that all turned their heads at the exact same moment to look questioningly at the stranger before them. The room fell silent and Levi swore he would have vomited right there and then if Hange hadn’t piped up and began conversation.

 

“Hey guys, this is Levi!” The chirpy woman greeted, nodding her head towards Levi who gave a small wave and suddenly, everybody was crowding around the two of them, seemingly eager to meet the Levi that Hange had been talking about for the entirety of yesterday. Levi had absolutely no idea why everybody seemed so damn interested in him, though still, he tried his very best to keep his calm, pushing his cold, cool persona up to the forefront of his mind.

 

“Hello, Mr. Levi, did you watch the show tonight?” A soft voice piped up, a woman’s, much like Hange’s though it sounded gentle, contrast to Hange’s bubbly, loud personality. Levi looked towards her, noticing that, shockingly, she was a little shorter than him. She smiled, her soft golden-ginger locks brushing upon her cheeks as she tilted her head slightly. Levi recognised her to be one of the dancers from the beginning of the show, though she looked quite the bit different without that silly feathered headpiece upon her head.

 

“I did,” Levi gave a small smile, though he didn’t allow it to linger for too long. “All of you were amazing. I’ve honestly never seen anything like it..” He watched as the faces surrounding him light up with glee, happy that Levi had enjoyed the show, assumedly. 

 

“Petra, dear,” Hange’s voice spoke quietly, and the ginger-blonde showgirl spun her head towards the sound, “Could you grab Levi a drink? Maybe a cup of tea.” she asked sweetly, giving a wide grin as Petra nodded and scuttled away to another room.

 

“So, how did you meet Hange?” A deeper voice came forth, and tracing the owner, Levi found himself face to face with Mike, Hange’s performing partner. Despite the smile that the taller man tried to give, his height was rather intimidating. The others around them had began to talk among themselves again, giving Levi a little breathing room. Having so many people focused on you at once was tiring.

 

“Um.. Well, I actually live on the streets so.. She just kinda found me..” Levi chewed at his lip nervously, in fear of what, he wasn’t sure, though Mike just gave the shorter man a pat on the back and a knowing look. 

 

“All of us have come from nothing,” he said, gesturing to the people behind him, “Even Mr. Smith had a bit of a rough time back when he was just little, though not many people know about it. So you don’t need to worry, we aren’t going to think less of you.” Mike gave Levi another short pat on the back. If Levi had been concentrating, he might have noticed how close the man had been to him, though he finally broke free from the taller’s heavy arm upon his founders after Mike gave a long, harsh sniff to his neck.

 

Levi spluttered for a moment before Petra rushed back in with his drink, giving a loud giggle. “Mike does that when he meets new people. It’s his way of identifying their worth and whatnot,” she explained, handing the warm cup of tea to Levi who took it graciously, a confused expression still plastered upon his face.

 

Mike merely gave a smirk. “You’ll get used to it,” He said. “Hopefully you’ll stick around, cause honestly, Hange needs a good friend to kick her up the backside every once in a while.” He laughed between his sentences, noting how Petra let out another small giggle. “I’m just way too soft on her.”

 

“Agreed,” The shorter girl nodded, though the conversation didn’t get all that far before Mike was called by some unknown voice and was swiftly swept away between the small crowd of people.

 

Finally, with some personal space and some breathing room, Levi took a sip of his drink, relishing in the sweet taste against his tongue. He’d almost forgotten what a good cup of tea had tasted like, considering he’d never had enough money to buy more than a cheap cup wherever he could find one.

 

“God, do you get to drink this every day?” He asked, cupping his hands around the warm cup. Petra nodded, laughing softly at Levi’s content expression. It wasn’t that Levi was jealous, he just wished that maybe if things had been different, he too, could have as much tea as he so very well desired.

 

“Every day,” she confirmed. Levi laughed sadly, taking another large gulp, swirling the liquid around his tongue in a way that would have horrified himself any other time, though, just to savour this flavour, he wouldn’t mind the germs from his mouth this time.

 

Levi seemed to fall into some kind of tea related daydream, though once he finally swallowed the liquid down, he noticed a tall blond figure stood just before him, grinning happily down at him. “Hi, Levi. It’s nice to meet you.” The man extended a large hand, though, with his oversized red coat, only his fingers were visible, the rest of his hand hidden by the long sleeves. Petra gave some sort of look to Mr. Smith before scuttling away to talk to Hange, leaving Levi on his lonesome. The shorter man took the other’s hand nervously, trying to muster up as best a smile as he could. Levi knew exactly who this tall, handsome man was. The blond hair, the gorgeous smile, the outfit tailored perfectly to the man’s large frame.

 

“I’m Mr. Smith, but you can call me Erwin.”

 

It was one thing to hear the man’s voice over tinny speakers, but hearing the deep baritone texture up close and personal had Levi’s chest restricting. He studied the man’s face for a small moment, his soft blue eyes and sharp, defined cheekbones, structured like a god beneath his soft looking skin. The shorter had been so mesmerised, he only just remembered to let go of the other’s hand.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Smith,” Levi spoke out, finding himself unable to meet the man’s eyes. He’d never had problems with eye contact before, why his brain was now choosing to feel awkward, he had no clue.

 

Erwin shook his head, tutting a little. “It’s Erwin. These guys, no matter how many times I tell them not to, they all use my last name like I’m some sort of authoritative figure,” the man chuckled, his chest jumping with his deep-sounding laugh, a sound that Levi found far too endearing for his own good.

 

Why was this stupid man making him so nervous? “Sorry,” Levi murmured. “The show tonight was amazing, sir,” He added, watching Erwin flash his teeth with a smile. If Levi hadn’t been focused, he probably would have choked on his own saliva at the gorgeous sight. The ocean blue eyes above him sparkled, full of excitement and wonder that Levi could only ever wish to feel.

 

“Thank you. My family, they work extremely hard, you know,” Mr. Smith spoke proudly, and rightfully so. The family he speaks of, they all work in such perfect sync. All of them, so skilled and talented at what they do. Truly, this family, this circus, they were a miracle, just as the name suggests.

 

“I can imagine, sir. I’d give a lot to have a family like yours.” Levi’s voice sounded dull, and despite his small smile, Erwin felt his heart ache for the boy as soon as the words left the shorter’s mouth. He raised his hand, placing it on the other’s shoulder gently. Levi flinched, though he finally looked up into Erwin’s soft blue eyes, silently begging him not to move his hand away.

 

It had been a while since Levi had felt true comfort, and merely having Erwin’s hand upon his shoulder had already made him feel more secure than he ever had since he was in his mother’s arms all those damn years ago. 

 

“Haven’t you got a family, Levi?” The taller kept his hand in place, his palm warm and soothing. It had been a shame that Levi had been wearing such tattered clothes. He didn’t want to get filth all over those perfectly sculpted fingers, after all.

 

The shorter scoffed, closing his eyes and running his hand through his messy hair momentarily. He had had a family. A great, loving family who had cared for him, though, the world was cruel, of course. The world had just had to take away the only thing in life that could have made things different.

 

Despite all the words rushing through his head, Levi let out a simple “No, sir,” pressing his lips together in a tight line, making extra sure to portray the least amount of emotions as humanly possible. Erwin nodded knowingly, though he didn’t push it, which Levi was thankful for. He merely slid his warm palm away from the shorter’s shoulder.

 

“You’re welcome here anytime, Levi, just remember that,” The blond stated. “Any friend of Hange’s is a friend of mine.” The words were simple, though they made Levi smile. A genuine smile that Erwin found himself grinning idiotically over. The short man, despite his attitude, seemed oh so endearing, and Erwin hated himself for loving it so damn much.

 

“Don’t say that, I’ll end up here so often I might as well be living in this place,” Levi chuckled out sadly, since the prospect of it didn’t actually sound too bad, though he himself had only known Hange for a couple days, and he’d known Erwin for the better part of twenty minutes, so the idea seemed unlikely.

 

“I have absolutely no issue with that. In fact, it would be rather nice to have some company, since the rest of the guys are usually so busy practising their tricks and such.” Erwin smiled, “And, it would be nice to get to know you,” he added. Levi could feel his heart beat faster. How could somebody he had barely met act so sweet? Especially towards somebody so grumpy and downbeat. 

 

“You’re only in town for another week,” Levi pointed out, the realisation only just hitting him. How the living hell would he keep in touch. Like he’d have a phone or a laptop to use, heck, he didn’t even know of a place where he could find one, let alone communicate with it.

 

Erwin froze, chewing his lip for a short while, seemingly in thought before he spoke up. “Levi,” his voice was firm, eyes no longer soft, but determined and strong, an honest good look on him. “If you’d like to come with us at the end of the week, I won’t object. Hange seems to have taken a liking to you, and Petra seems to think you’re rather sweet.” The blond proposed and Levi’s eyes widened, though with happiness or shock, he wasn’t sure.

 

“Are you serious?” the shorter asked, taking a deep breath in. Maybe it wasn’t so difficult to find people to care about him after all. Maybe all he needed was to be a little more open to people. Maybe all he needed was a friend.

 

“Deadly serious, but I have one condition.” the blond stated, raising his hand to once again rest on Levi’s small shoulder. The shorter looked up hopefully at the taller man, eyes wide and for once, full of joy, excitement, a look that made Erwin’s stomach bubble with happiness.

 

“If you come with us, Levi, you’re going to have to perform with us. You’re going to have to join the circus.”


	4. Chapter Four - Caged Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of an act to perform is tough work. Levi has absolutely no idea what to do, though Mr. Smith gives him a hand in creating the most perfect performing duo in circus history, giving Levi a shot at a new life in the tent.

“Levi!” Erwin greeted cheerily as he awoke the sleepy man laid out upon the break room sofa, hair stuck up in multiple directions. Two days has passed since Mr. Smith’s preposition, and still, Levi was trying his damned hardest to make an affirmative decision. “Levi, wake up.”

 

The first day in the tent was spent with Hange, long conversations about their lives and their passions, a large portion of the day dedicated to what Levi was to choose for his act if he were to stay. Getting to know her felt nice. Like finally, something could possibly be going right in Levi’s shithole of a life.

 

The second day in the tent was spent with Petra. Petra, whilst she was quiet, she was sweet, and after a good couple hours of hanging around in the break room with her, watching movies on a shitty portable disc player, she managed to open up a little about her opinions on Mr. Smith and the circus itself. Turns out that without the circus, she’d be in the exact same situation as Levi. Homeless, lonely, broken, similar to a lot of the younger kids who performed here.

 

“I’m awake..” the smaller murmured out groggily, rubbing his tired eyes before looking up, blinking at the gentle blue eyes that shone beautifully before him. Mr. Smith. He’d done a lot of thinking about the man since Sunday evening, when the show had been performed, trying to decipher the man’s motive for wanting Levi to stay. Were they short on crew members? They didn’t seem to be. Levi’s thoughts were broken by a warm voice.

 

“I’d like to talk to you, if you wouldn’t mind,” Erwin spoke with a soft smile, sitting himself down on the spare seat in the corner of the room. Levi groaned, rubbing his eyes, though he shuffled himself up into a sitting position all the same.

 

“Is it so important that you had to wake me at..” Levi checked the clock upon the tent wall. “Oh my god it’s eleven..” he muttered, though Erwin only laughed, patting the smaller’s soft black hair, the inky strands falling into Levi’s eyes.

 

Erwin’s face turned a little more serious. “I want to show you something. Meet me round back when you’ve gotten yourself dressed,” he spoke before lifting himself up and swiftly exiting, leaving Levi confused and blushing at the mere fact that he had forgotten that he had slept without a shirt, meaning Erwin had just seen everything.

 

He sighed, throwing the duvet off of his small body and blindly searching for the shirt that he’d kicked underneath the sofa last night. ‘I want to show you something.’ The words repeated themselves in Levi’s head. What could Erwin possibly want to show him at this time in the morning? He didn’t think about it for too long, however. He was swiftly shuffling along the cold wood flooring of the tent extension and grabbing his tattered shoes from the side of the doorframe.

 

He’d only made it halfway down the hallway when a girl just a little taller than him appeared, soft black hair, bob length, he remembered her as Eren’s performing partner, though he’d only introduced himself to a few of the girls so far, mainly only really speaking to Petra and Hange. The girl gave a small smile as Levi approached her.

 

“Have you seen Eren?” She asked softly, though she refused to make eye contact. “I haven’t seen him since yesterday evening.” Levi chewed at his lip, thinking back to yesterday, though he hadn’t remembered seeing Eren at all. He was beginning to wonder if everybody in this damn place slacked off the way Hange did. The thought was a little dampening.

 

“No, sorry,” Levi murmured, readying himself to begin walking again, though the girl called back to him as he began to shuffle along towards the back of the tent.

 

“My name is Mikasa, by the way!” She yelled out. Levi paused his steps, though he didn’t turn around. “I already know your name, since you’re the only thing that anybody seems to be talking about right now, but I just wanted to introduce myself.” The girl froze and Levi turned his head back, giving a small sincere smile, though he only broke his cold persona to give her a little reassurance. Mikasa smiled back.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mikasa, but Mr. Smith asked for me, and I don’t want to keep him waiting. I’ll come and find you if I bump into Eren.” Levi spoke quickly before turning on his heels and rushing out of the tent, leaving Mikasa to her own devices. The smell of freshly trimmed grass filled Levi’s nose as he stepped out into the open field that the tent was pitched on.

 

Levi could see Erwin leaning up against one of the tent poles, and though it seemed dangerous, like the tent would collapse if he moved incorrectly, he said nothing, eyes choosing to scan across the other’s body instead. It was odd to see Erwin without his uniform. Levi had been so tired when he awoke that he didn’t even notice it, though the understated plain shirt and shorts were a nice look.

 

“Levi!” Mr. Smith greeted happily as he spotted the shorter, the taller’s bright smile looking even more dazzling than usual in the soft midday sunlight. Levi gave a small glance at the taller before averting his eyes shyly, worrying that he’d been caught staring. The older still seemed far too god like to have a normal conversation with, though Levi tried his very best.

 

“Why did you want to see me, sir?” Levi asked, though Erwin only smiled, taking the boy’s smaller hand and beginning to guide him along the green expanse of the field towards one of the campers. It seemed larger than the rest of the performer’s dressing room campers, taller and wider, it was one that Levi hadn’t remembered seeing earlier.

 

“Did you give some more thought towards what acts you’d like to try?” Erwin questioned as the two walked hand in hand, and whilst the physical contact made Levi a little uncomfortable, so unused to the feeling, he didn’t dare disturb their linked fingers. He didn’t want to make things awkward.

 

Levi nodded, chewing at one of the knuckles on his free hand. “I’ve thought of everything, but nothing seems to sit right,” He began, speaking from behind his hand. “I thought of trapeze like Armin, but I don’t think we’d be well suited as partners. He seems more interested in Jean than anyone else.” Erwin nodded in agreement.

 

“Then, I thought of knife throwing like Eren. He seems like an interesting enough person, but he already has Mikasa, it seems.” Levi sighed. “Everybody else already has a partner, I can’t impose on Hange and Mike’s act and I am  _ not  _ going to dress like one of those showgirls.” Erwin chuckled at Levi’s words, finally letting go of his hand as they stood before the tall camper.

 

“That’s why I bought you here, actually,” the taller announced as he unlocked the camper door, pushing it open swiftly. He stepped inside and Levi tiptoed along behind him, eyes widening at the sight before him. 

 

A soft, animalistic noise was heard. “Hey, girl! Calm down, It’s just me!” Erwin chuckled as a particularly large lion began to roar and purr excitedly. It jumped up towards the edges of its cage, and even though it was merely an animal, it seemed to be smiling at the sight of Erwin, like they were old friends or buddies from school.

 

Levi couldn't believe what he was seeing, really. He watched cautiously, taking a couple steps backwards as he watched Erwin open the cage. It was frightening to be in a small space with what was deemed to be one of the most deadly animals alive, though the beast merely strolled out of its enclosure, rubbing its soft, furry face along Erwin’s upper leg.

 

“This is Betty!” Erwin stated happily as he pat the furry creature’s head. The blond could see Levi’s hesitance, though he didn’t think too much of it. Levi tentatively reached out a small hand to stroke the lion’s soft fur, and to his surprise, she was as affectionate as ever, much like a cat of a smaller size or a house animal.

 

“What on earth kind of name is Betty!” Levi complained as he gained confidence towards the large animal, scratching gently at her chin which resulted in a particularly loud purring sound. Erwin chuckled at Levi’s comment, shaking his head slightly.

 

“I didn’t name her. It’s the name she was trained with, so we can’t go changing it,” Erwin laughed, “Though, I agree, it’s rather uninspired.” Levi cracked a smile, lowering to his knees to pat the lion’s soft face. It gave a little noise, one that Levi hoped was of happiness, though the expression on Erwin’s face reassured him that she was enjoying herself.

 

Levi tilted his head back after a good minute of gushing over Betty to look up at Erwin. The blond merely smiled. “She seems to have taken a liking to you, don’t you think?” he asked, kneeling down beside the shorter. Levi nodded, testing the waters of the animal, touching different parts of her fur to see if it would provoke any reaction, though Betty stayed happy and calm the entire time, an amazingly trained animal, for sure.

 

“Why did you bring me here though, sir?” Levi questioned, turning his head to give Mr. Smith his full attention. 

 

“I wanted to see how she reacted to you. I’ve been trying to find her a performing partner for years now, and looks like you’re the perfect candidate, Levi,” Erwin explained, watching the expression on the younger’s face turn to another of shock.

 

“You mean.. You think my act should be lion taming?..” Erwin nodded to Levi’s words, hoisting himself up off the ground with a soft grunt. The hint of excitement in Erwin’s eyes made Levi’s chest tighten.

 

“If that’s what you’d like to do, we can start training next week. If you choose to stay, that is,” Erwin replied. The idea was insane to Levi. Lion taming? He’d never even been within close proximity of a house cat before, and yet here he was, patting a rather large, orange-furred creature with teeth sharp enough to easily rip him to shreds. 

 

Despite Levi’s weariness, he felt as though he could definitely get used to spending time with this loveable ball of fierceness, though. It almost looked as though she was smiling as Levi looked down upon her pearly white teeth, silently begging Levi to take Mr. Smith up on his offer, and whilst Levi hadn’t even decided if he were to stay or not, the odds seemed to have shifted a little.

 

“I think.. I think I’d like that, sir,” the younger spoke with an affirmative nod, the corners of his lips tugging up into a small smile as he finally rose from his knees, shaking out the soft ache in his calves from his previous position. Erwin raised his hand, giving the shorter a firm pat upon his shoulder, and whilst the gesture was small, barely noticeable to most people, it had Levi’s heart racing far faster than it should have been, the man being so unused to the affection. 

 

“Great,” A small smile. “I apologise for leaving so soon, Levi, but I need to check on the girls. Before I left, Ymir was running off with Historia and Mikasa had chased them in hopes of finding Eren,” He chuckled, low and soft, filling the surrounding area with the sweet sound of his deep voice.

 

Levi nodded, giving a small, genuine smile as a reply, though just as he was about to follow Mr. Smith out, he spoke up. “Do you think I could stay here with Betty for a while?” He asked. “It’ll be a lot easier to start training with her if she gets to know me a little first.”

 

Erwin only grinned, tossing the camper keys over to Levi who caught them in his small hands.

 

“Lock up when you’re finished.”

 

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
